Have a little faith in me
by lomm9
Summary: Kevin dreams of her, demons try to capture her, angels want her dead. But what is so special about her? She's a teen runaway with no future. Yet there something about her that catches the Winchester's attention. A familiarity that they can't place. First story please read. Better than expected. Daughter Fic (kinda)
1. Chapter 1

**Late August in Neighbor, Michigan**

In Kevin's opinion being a prophet was the worst thing that could ever happen to a person.

His supposed gift was supposed to be an honor, a blessing of the Lord, but all Kevin Tran could see it as was a curse, a curse that had screwed up his entire life. All of his hard work, the hours of practicing and studying and making sure planning, was thrown down the drain as his dreams were washed away from this supposed gift. This wasn't supposed to happen to him. He was in advanced placement for God's sake, on his way to being the first Asian American president of the United States. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't they have picked some low life junkie with no future to be the Keeper of God's word?

But of course life doesn't work that way. He was the one struck by that stupid bolt of lightning; the one stuck protecting the stupid word of God. Where had his supposed "gift" gotten him? Kidnapped by Leviathans and demons? All Kevin's "gift" did was made his life craptacular and all he could do was suck it up and deal with it.

Seriously, he couldn't even get a proper night sleep without having some prophetic nightmare. He usually woke up screaming from the horrible things he was forced to witness. But, despite the fact that most of his dreams left him crying for his mommy, Kevin had gotten pretty good at shutting them out of his mind. Most of them were about stuff he couldn't do anything about anyway, and he found that it was easier to forget about them than worry about them all day. And yet sometimes he'd get one that stood out. A dream that he knew he couldn't ignore, because if he did ignore it, the consequences could be deadly.

And tonight he got one of those.

The dream was focused on a girl only a few years younger than him. She peered at him with a grim face and haunted eyes. Those eyes. Kevin knows he'd seen them before. He knew that unique shape and shade of hazel anywhere. God, he knew he knew them. He just couldn't place who they belonged to.

"Find me," The girl whispered. Her face pallid and her shoulder tight "Find me, please."

Ever so slightly her eyes started to radiate blue, as her skin began to glow with an angelic luminescence. Her eyes grew wide as began to tremble Find me, Kevin" she pleaded, "Find me, Kevin, please, find me before it's too late," Eyes red and watery, she squeezed them shut. "Please. Please don't let me become a monster."

Throwing her head back she screamed bloody murder. Out of nowhere a silver blade appeared out of thin air and into her hand. Lips curling, knows wrinkling her glowing blue eyes turned flat. She spoke steadily voice ringing with nothing but malice, "You're run-in outta time, Kevin."

Holding the sword up to her face she released a sadistic smirk at the shining blade. Kevin felt his heart pound in his chest his breath seemed to escape from his lungs. "Times up," she said, stabbing forward.

A bright bluish-white flame engulfed his dream and Kevin shot up from his bed with a scream. For a second, he was paralyzed, unable to move while trying to comprehend the details of his nightmare. In itself, the nightmare wasn't that scary- with all the crap he's seen, not much scared him anymore. But the message it conveyed stopped his heart cold. He knew immediately, it was prophetic; he could tell from just the feel of the dream. He knew he needed to figure this out quickly or else something bad was going to happen. And knowing how his life was going to be in the center of it.

Something happened that hasn't happened since Crowley took him as prisoner happened. Kevin's breath left his lungs. He struggled to inhale the much needed oxygen; he wheezed and struggled to get air into his lungs. Panicked, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed the only number that he knew could help. Kevin prayed to God that they hadn't changed their number yet. He hadn't had contact with the brothers in a while.

The phone rang twice before a slightly annoyed gruff voice answered, "Hello."

"Dean!" Kevin exclaimed, still hyperventilating. "Dean, you've gotta help me."

**Detroit, Michigan. 3 hours earlier**

There are several lessons that Alice Green had learned in her short hell filled life. Don't trust to strangers, play it safe, people will betray you, don't steal from someone faster than you, be smart, be quick, and be on the tips of your toes, ready for anything life throws at you. But there's one lesson that stands out and that is that sometimes is best to be alone.

You have the opportunity to contemplate your life in peace. Think about your future. Think about where the road of life is taking you and compare it to the path you desire it to take. Being alone gives you a chance to remember; it gives you a chance to go back to the good times, the bad times and when necessary the times that are filled with so much shit that you'd give anything to forget them.

But most of all being alone gives you an opportunity to let your emotions free. When you're alone you're free to let out all the tears that life has caused you. You can sob your eyes out without anyone one judging you. Let all the pain loose without anyone thinking of you as vulnerable and weak.

Because when you are alone, you have no one you have to prove your strength too.

Maybe that's why Alice enjoyed sitting on the top of that old rickety shed so much. She was alone. She didn't have to pretend to be strong. Pretend that everything was perfectly okay. Pretend that she wasn't slowly crumbling away into nothingness. Alice didn't have to keep up her brave face, fake laughs, forced smiles, and stupidly positive attitude like she tried to whenever she was around her pseudo-family a bunch of rag tag runaways that she shared a foreclosed house with. They were never permanent, people came and go never leaving enough time to create a legitimate relationship. She could admit to herself quietly that she was running outta hope.

When she was alone she could cry until she was out of tears. Cry until the tears washed away all of the crap that her life kept throwing at her. Cry until she was ready to put back up that mask of positivity.

And that's what she did that evening. Alice sat on her rooftop, watching the sun set over the Detroit skyline as she let her tears flow down her cheeks like rain falling on a window pane. God, she hated crying. Hated how it makes your face all wet and slobbery, how it makes your lips quiver and turns your face red. How the tears steal the breath from your lungs, leaving you hiccupping and panting for oxygen. And how most of all the fact that once you start you feel like you are never going to stop.

But most of all she hated how it made her feel. How it left her in the open for the world to see. How it made her raw. Vulnerable. And in Alice's life vulnerable was something that she couldn't afford to be.

Alice was trash. She was worthless. Nobody wants her. Nobody cares. Her own parents disowned her, left her on the doorstep of a police station; didn't even have the decency to leave a note. Nobody had a clue who she was or who her real family was. Nobody really seemed to care anymore. And she wasn't really sure if she cared anymore. Maybe that's why she left. She was done all the people not caring.

Yes, Alice was a runaway. A throw out of society. A girl with no voice and no future.

As the sun set slowly began to fall behind the Detroit skyline, Alice climbed off of the roof. Wanting to get home before the sky got to dark. The area that she was in wasn't too bad, compared to other places she'd been. Sure it was a little ghetto, but so far no one's jumped her yet. Which honestly is a big step up from some other places she's stayed.

Still she didn't want to get caught out in the dark. In her life she'd learned it was best not to take chances. Risks were good in Vegas but not when you're 14 and homeless on the streets of Detroit.

It seemed more eerie than normal that night. A combination of the half dead street lights and moonless night made visibility low. The ramshackle buildings covered with graffiti had a sinister look, smashed in windows served as a reminder of the common violence in this part of the city. Other than the occasional car and stray cats in the alley the streets were quiet adding the areas sense of creepiness.

Occasionally she'd she someone. Another person walking down dark streets in the middle of the streets at night. Any human life made her uncomfortable, whether it was the group of men smoking in an alley or an old homeless woman curled up in a blanket on a street corner holding a cardboard sign begging for food. In her mind anyone, and everyone was a threat. Simple as that trust no one.

An old pickup drove by, slowing down as he drove by where Alice was walking. Alice's stomach dropped when she saw the expression on the chubby mans red face. She debated bolting, running as fast as she could as the pickup did a u-ey at the end of the road.

"Hey sweetheart" The man slurred slowing his car to catch up to her. "Need a ride"

"No" Alice replied bluntly. Trying her best to keep her cool as she continued to walk down the road. "I'm good"

The man narrowed his eyes, before flaring his nostrils and baring his teeth. He parked his car right there at the side of the road 2 feet in front of her and stumbled out of his vehicle. Frozen in horror, Alice couldn't get her legs to work to bolt like her mind was telling them too. All she could do was stare as the man staggered towards her at an alarming rate.

"Little lady you know its rude not to accept an offer from a stranger" he slurred as a grotesque smile appeared on his red face.

Seeing his expression on his face Alice bolted. She made it about 20 feet before, she was yanked back by a sharp pain radiating from the back of her ponytail. Suddenly she was pulled back by two strong arms into a cushion of flabby flesh.

"Eh" She complained maladroitly struggling against this dicks death grip. His breath reeked of whiskey. One thought ran through her head. She had to get away, get away before this man could touch her, hurt her.

"Come on sweetie. Settle down so we can have some fun" His words chilled her to her bones.

"Go to hell!" Alice screamed, amazed at the fact that her voice didn't quiver.

"Feisty little thing aren't ya" he mocked an entertained expression on his face. "All the better, you're gonna make me some real good moo-la"

Slowly he began to drag her back to his car. His words settled and panic, pure panic set in. It sent adrenaline coursing through her veins. Her heart pumping harder than it ever had before. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Fear taking over her more and more. Suddenly in the wierdest way her emotion began to become volatile. Fear began to lessen letting a new emotion in, anger. It surged through her veins, as hot as iron. It got hotter and hotter, until she was seeing a bright white light. She felt the arms around her peel away as a horrible inhuman scream filled the air.

Alice turned to see the man standing behind her. To her surprise he was burning, literally on fire. A blue flame was eating at his skin as he fell to his knees in agony. Bone, she could see his skull through the flame as it ate away at his body. Eventually all that was left was a pile of ashes, slowly blowing away in the breeze.

The whole process took seconds, milliseconds even but to Alice it felt like hours. Stumbling backwards, her eyes wide mouth agape in horror the only thought in her head was "no". Alice did the only thing that she could think to do. Turning in the direction of the foreclosed house she bolted. Running as fast as her legs could take her away from the horror.

Trying to run away from the fact that she was truly a freak of nature.


	2. Chapter 2

**Neighbor, Michigan some ungodly hour in the morning**

"Kevin!" Dean's gruff voice seemed suddenly alert "Kevin, you alright!"

Kevin forced another breath of air into his lungs. What was he doing he had to calm down? "Dean"

"Kevin, What is it? Are you Okay?" Dean was yelling now, which honestly didn't help Kevin calm down.

"Yes" Kevin said after a quick pause. "But, but I think... I think I had a vision"

"A vision as in your prophet thing" Dean asked. Kevin held back a sarcastic reply. What other type of visions did he have?

"Yeah" Kevin replied. "I think so"

"Ok spell it out" Dean said "What was it, and why the hell do you think it is important enough to call me at this ungodly hour in the morning."

"Well there was this girl" Kevin started

'Wait stop, a girl. Kevin I'm not in the mood to hear your perverted teenage.."

Kevin stopped talking for a second. What if he was bothering the Winchesters for nothing? What if it was just a dream? No it couldn't be. This was prophetic. Important. He had to save the girl or else something bad was going to happen and the Winchesters were the only one with a track record that he would trust. No this was the right choice.

"Would you listen for once in your life!" Kevin snapped. To his surprise that actually shut Dean up. "So there was this girl. She was like 13 or 14, blonde, pretty. She wanted me to find her, was begging me to find her before she quote "became a monster". Than her eyes started to glow then suddenly she ..."

"Wait, what did her eyes look like?" Dean interrupted, Kevin heard the faint mumbling of Sam's voice in the background.

"What do you mean?"

"What color were they Sam says this is important"

"Blue why?" Kevin asked

"Okay continue" Dean said sounding irritated so Kevin decided to finish the story.

"So her eyes were glowing and then she suddenly, started screaming that I didn't save her in time and then she stabbed, before the dream erupted into this big blue flame."

"Okay any other details that may be important, anything else you can remember?" Dean asked.

"Not that I can remember"

"Okay we'll look into it. Call us if there's anything else you remember. We'll keep you posted" Dean said with finality.

"Ok promise" Kevin said before realizing that he sounded like a little kid. "Wait there's one more thing"

"Goodnight Kevin"

Before Kevin could reply Dean slammed down the phone.

**Bowling Green, Kentucky - 8 hours later**

Dean honestly felt bad for hanging up on Kevin last night.

You bet Sam lectured him about it. Gave him his spiel on how Kevin was a prophet and how hanging up on him could end quote "badly", how he was a prophet of the lord, carrying an important message from the lord and yada yada yada. But truthfully Dean just didn't give a damn anymore. He was sick of the constant problems, constantly having to save the world, surviving on 4 hours of sleep and 24 hour energy. Couldn't the universe give him a break? He already had given so much to the world, sacrificed everything. Why couldn't he just let someone else deal with Kevin?

How come it was Sam lecturing him anyway? He's the one who left Kevin alone for months, living as a normal person and banging a married chick. Dean still couldn't believe Sam never looked for him. What happened to brotherly love and loyalty? There's no doubt Dean would of scoured the corners of the earth searching for Sam, but obviously the relationship only goes one way. Dean now knows he can't trust his brother.

Rolling over in his bed Dean read 9:46 on the old alarm clock. Usually he didn't sleep in this late but after an 8 hour drive and an ass kicking by an old WW2 ghost, he deserved the extra time in bed.

"Dean you're up" Sam's voice piped in through his moment of quiet. "You've got to read this"  
The moment Dean sat up Sam shoved the paper into his face.

The title read_ Attempted Kidnapper Spontaneously Combusts_. Directly underneath were some pictures taken from a security camera. The first one was of an ogre of a man grabbing a girl. The girl was tall but looked young, maybe around the age of 14. Curly blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail she looked liked any school girl Dean had ever seen The only followed by the girls eyes glowing blue changed that immediately. While she was still struggling in the grasp of the man but Dean could practically feel the tables turning. The last picture showed the girl, it looked like she was screaming, muscles tense and rigid she looked like she was about to bolt. Where the man was standing the picture before stood a huge blue flame.

"I think we found Kevin's girl" Sam said "Or at least a new case"

"A pyrokinetic?" Dean offered. There was something about the girl that was familiar. But he couldn't place what and where from. "It matches the profile."

"She's blonde, pretty like Kevin described. And blue flames matches the description" Sam explained "Maybe Kevin's girl is a pyrokinetic"

"Dude this is way too easy" Dean thought out loud pinching his nose squeezing his eyes shut "It might be a trap"

"From who?" Sam asked adopting a challenging tone "Crowley?"

"I don't know" Dean said his voice matching Sam's "But when is anything this easy"

"Any way, Kevin's dream occurred at the exact time of this incident" Sam explained changing the subject "That has to be a sign, plus even if this isn't our girl we've still got a case to deal with. The last pyrokinetic had quite body count."

Dean sighed. "Can I at least take a shower before we go? And dibs on driving"

Before Sam could reply Dean dragged himself into the bathroom as he wondered if this was going to be a normal case or yet another apocalyptic event he was going to have to deal with.

**Chicago, Illinois - 12 hours after previous events**

For Alice the last 12 hours had honestly been a blur, whether it was from the shock of her almost getting... assaulted or something else. Everything that happened just kind of melted together into one messy blob. She remembered running back to the hideout. An old foreclosed two story that was just in good enough shape to keep 7 teenage runaways sheltered on a cold night. She remembered coming in, 14 worried eyes staring at, than nothing.

Alice woke up to a beam of sunlight and a worried face. Somehow she'd gotten into her sleeping bag within what used to be a bedroom in the old house. Over the years it kept its same function. Everyone slept in this baby blue room, mostly because it was the only room with carpet. Looking around she realized the room was empty for once. Other kid's sleeping bags and other valuables were folded up against the wall. It was an unspoken understanding that you didn't mess with other kids stuff.

"Hey" Reyna said hesitantly "You alright"

"Uh yeah" Alice said sitting up "What happened?"

Reyna's green eyed gaze probed into Alice's eyes. "I was hoping you could tell me that?"

Reyna was like the groups psychologist. She had a knack for listening into everyone's problems and making people feel better. With wisdom beyond her 16 years she could have been someone great. But of course the path to greatness was demolished when she ran away from home to get away from her abusive father.

Before she came around about a year ago the group had a silent rule. When someone came in crying you gave them a hug and a blanket but you never said anything, never asked any questions. But Reyna never got the memo, and the first day in the group broke the rule. It turns out she was the exception, the rule still stands for everyone else. No matter how curious you are, you don't look into everyone's problems.

Alice's stomach knotted as the memories came back to her, she pulled the sleeping bag around herself tighter as she felt tears burning in the back of her eyes. She shook her head slowly. God she was so weak.

"Alice" Reyna squeezed her shoulder "its ok you can tell me anything"

Alice took a deep breath, though it felt like she couldn't get enough air in her lungs. She just wanted to forget about this whole thing. But the memory of the man burned in the back of her mind.

"I think I killed someone" Alice whispered

"What?" Reyna asked. Alice couldn't tell if Reyna couldn't hear her or disbelieved her.

"I think I killed someone" Alice said louder.

Reyna's eyebrows shot up. "Are you sure honey because...?"

"Yes" Alice interrupted. "I'm sure"

Alice explained everything. From being grabbed to the man lighting up on a candle. The whole time gave her the same silent look.

"Honey" Reyna said when Alice was done "Are you sure you weren't on something?"

"Reyna" Alice folded her arms tightly around her chest. "You know I do my best to stay out of that scene"

Reyna gave her a sad smile "I know honey but..."

"I know what I saw and I wasn't on drugs" Alice interjected "Please will you listen to me for once"

Reyna pursed her lips in thought. "Okay" she said still disbelievingly. "Maybe you did? We just have to avoid the cops for a while. No change sweetie"

Alice forced a smile "ok" She was pretty sure Reyna didn't actually believe her, but she was okay with that. Maybe she didn't want Reyna to believe her? Maybe this is something she should keep a secret.

"Now get dressed" Reyna said "We've got a whole day of work to do"

And by that Reyna meant scamming people out of their hard earned cash.


End file.
